


Schweren Herzens

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Nuestros deseos [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Tenía una vida tranquila, había aceptado su lado omega, aunque le pesara, pero ahora su tranquilidad estaba a punto de quebrarse, debido a aquel maldito torneo. — AU. Omegaverse. —
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Nuestros deseos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Esta es una continuación de mi historia "Un único deseo", espero que la disfruten ~ Primero tienen que haber leído aquella historia ~

Sí le preguntaban todo debería haber sido sencillo, un día tranquilo en realidad. Participar en el torneo de las artes marciales, ser calificados para la ronda de peleas, para luego ver pelear a Amarant, presenciando como el pequeño niño saiyayin beta —que era su hijo— ganaba el titulo de la categoría infantil demasiado fácil, bajo los comentarios de un emocionado comentarista, que estaba feliz de ver al hijo de uno de los peleadores que mejores combates le había dado durante su trayectoria.

Sí, todo debería haber sido sencillo para ellos, hasta que vieron a aquellos extraños sujetos. En un principio no les había tomado importancia, había estado escuchando al alfa a su lado, hablando con sus amigos de distintas cosas, escuchando como Krillin molestaba a Gohan por su amiga en especial, Videl. Aquella muchacha que había creído que su padre era el hombre más fuerte del mundo por los torneos donde había participado, hasta que bueno, los conoció a ellos.

Todo había ido con tranquilidad, hasta que había visto a aquellos sujetos.

No eran algo demasiado especial a simple vista, bueno, podía ser que eran demasiado horribles, su aspecto le era de cierta forma repugnante, con aquella M en su frente, pero los había ignorado, no había sentido un peligro cercano a ellos que no pudiera eliminar con facilidad, siendo que podía ver que Kakarotto sentía lo mismo, aquellos sujetos no eran algo para ellos en realidad, pero aún así estaban ahí presentes, asechando de alguna manera, casi como esperando algo.

La selección de duelos había sido algo que no lo había sorprendido demasiado. Krillin había terminado con idiota, la esposa de él también había terminado con alguien que no era realmente un rival para aquella mujer rubia, que aunque lucía normal, la verdad era demasiado fuerte para una humana, aquello siempre le había sorprendido de buena manera.

La amiga de Gohan había terminado clasificada con uno de aquellos sujetos y el mismo beta había terminado clasificado con alguien que le había sorprendido en realidad. No podía sentir ningún Ki de aquellos sujetos, pues era un par que tenían una sonrisilla que lo hacían bufar con suavidad, como si se estuvieran burlando de una broma que sólo ellos conocían en realidad. No comprendía en realidad quienes eran, pero Piccolo, aquel namekiano que nunca había tenido problema en enfrentarlo, parecía perturbado por la presencia de su propio contrincante que era el acompañante del luchado que había sido seleccionado con Gohan.

Algo le hacía sentir que no sería del todo normal aquel torneo, al que sólo habían asistido por el premio y por pasear, aunque le costara un poco más admitir aquello, pero todo se había complicado en un instante que no podía reconocer y su instinto de omega le estaba gritando que protegiera a su hijo, pero su hijo, después de haber ganado el torneo infantil estaba sonriente sentado al lado de Bulma en las gradas, comiendo seguramente.

Toda aquella maldita situación lo estaba fastidiando, aunque se decía que se debía relajar, su primera pelea sería contra el alfa, contra su alfa y aquello lo tenía emocionado, pero eran aquellas otras cosas que lo estaban haciendo dudar demasiado en realidad.

—

— El torneo infantil fue algo aburrido — Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa a su tía Bulma que estaba a su lado, siendo que de cierta forma le parecía extraño que la mamá de Gohan estuviera ahí, no solía hablar demasiado con la mujer que era la progenitora de su hermano, pero no se notaba una mala mujer, además que también estaba ahí el abuelo de Gohan, que era realmente enorme de estatura, pensó, bebiendo de su refresco.

— Bueno creo que nadie imaginó que existía una categoría para niños, Amarant, pero al menos ganaste bien, ¿no? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer mirando al que consideraba su sobrino sentado a su lado.

Estaban en las gradas junto con Chi-Chi, que había asistido para ver a Gohan pelear y llevar la fiesta en paz con Goku, después de todo habían pasado casi diez años, donde la mujer había rehecho su vida y vivía más tranquila en un pueblo cerca la ciudad, donde había sorprendido con su propio restaurant, después de todo la mujer había cocinado para dos saiyayins, llevar un restaurant sería pan comido. Además los acompañaba el maestro Roshi, la pequeña Marron, Oolong, Puar y Yamcha.

— Pues sí — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras su cola se movía con cierta emoción al saber que pronto iba a comenzar el torneo de los adultos, donde podría ver participar a sus padres, a su hermano y a sus tíos. Siempre los veía entrenar, pero verlos en una batalla más seria era algo que no había considerado en su vida.

Los combates fueron anunciados y no pudo hacer nada más que estar impresionado al igual que los amigos de su papá, pues sus padres iban a pelear en la última batalla de la primera ronda.

Ahora sí que el torneo se había puesto emocionante, pensó el pequeño niño, terminando de beber de su refresco.

—

Las peleas transcurrieron sin mayor complicación, es decir, Krillin había ganado con facilidad, pero bueno, a todos les sorprendió demasiado cuando Piccolo, aquel namekiano que podía ser realmente poderoso se había dado por vencido frente a su oponente, causando gran confusión entre los presentes que conocían al luchador.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió, Piccolo? — La voz de Goku lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos. No podía evitar comportarse de aquella manera, después de todo había vuelto a fusionarse con Kami-Sama cuando el final de este estaba próximo, por lo que aún sentía en su interior la intimidación de sentir a un dios de rango superior al propio, ¿pero cómo podría explicar aquello en realidad?

— No...no es nada — Murmuró quedo, podía sentir la preocupación de los demás sobre él, pero rápidamente fue desviada gracias a la chica, a Videl, la cual tenía su combate en ese momento.

Vegeta estaba atento a la situación, su instinto le decía que algo malo pasaría en aquel momento, que algo le pasaría a aquella chica al luchar contra ese ser y muy alejado no estuvo de la realidad, aunque deseaba haberse equivocado.

—

Él estaba acostumbrado a las masacres, las había visto muchas veces y en más ocasiones aún las había provocado y disfrutado, si debía ser sincero con su misma persona, pero no espero ver aquella masacre que se había convertido la lucha de la amiga de Gohan.

La muchacha a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie y su contrincante no pensaba dejarla ir en realidad.

Podía sentir como Gohan cada vez se iba descontrolando de mayor manera, como el hecho de ver a Videl ser golpeada estaba despertando aquellos instintos que el beta nunca sacaba a la luz en realidad. Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto y podía comprenderlo en realidad.

— ¡Gohan! — La voz del alfa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando como intentaba sostener al beta, que no se involucrara en la pelea, hasta que finalmente esta termino, debido a la explosión de energía que soltó Gohan, haciéndole notar como al parecer aquello era lo que buscaban esos sujetos de alguna forma... el poder de ellos, porque parecían realmente ansiosos.

— ¿Quién rayos son ustedes? — Una vez que Gohan partió a buscar a la chica para llevarla a la enfermería y Kakarotto se había ido a buscar semillas del ermitaño a la torre de ese gato, se enfrentó contra aquel enano de corte mohicano que no dejaba de sonreír de una manera que le molestaba demasiado en realidad.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Él es el supremo Kaio-Sama! — La voz de Piccolo le aclaró quién era ese sujeto en realidad, pero no pudo más que chasquear la lengua. Aún si era el supremo Kaio-Sama, no era nada comparado al dios de la destrucción, que había visto a penas una vez cuando era niño, pero que ese sentimiento de terror había continuado en él hasta ser adulto en realidad, era de las pocas cosas al que el omega le temía.

— Me importa un demonio quién es, quiero saber que está ocurriendo, porque parecía disfrutar de que molieran a golpes a aquella mocosa — Expreso con enfado, pudiendo sentir su ceño fruncido. Sabía que estaba dejando que su instinto omega saliera a la luz. Su instinto de proteger a su manada y a los seres queridos de sus integrantes, como lo era esa mocosa, pero quería respuestas de una vez.

— La verdad es que estábamos esperando la reacción de esos sujetos, que fijaran su objetivo y vimos que lo hicieron — Aquella declaración no hizo más que enfadarlo en realidad.

Su objetivo era Gohan, era aquel beta que había visto crecer los últimos diez años, que no hizo más que terminar que su enfado se manifestara aún más.

— Me importa un demonio su historia o quienes sean ustedes, sí algo le llega a pasar a Gohan, los mataré de la manera más lenta y dolorosa que encuentre — Les gruñó viendo como aquello dos sujetos parecían sorprendidos, sin contar a Piccolo y a Krillin, que no podían creer que le hablara así a un dios, pero poco le valía aquello en ese momento, pensó. Se encargaría de ellos si el hijo de su alfa terminaba lastimado.


	2. Peligros

Vio impresionado como uno de aquellos sujetos extraños que tenían una M en su frente, el que era el más pequeño, se lanzaba sobre Gohan, clavando en su cuello una especie de tetera luego de que este se transformara en súper saiyajin, debido a la petición de aquel sujeto de tez como rojiza.

Su instinto gruñó y se iba a lanzar a proteger a su hijo, pero la mano de Piccolo lo detuvo en su lugar, giro su mirada al namekiano, casi como para decirle que estaría bien en realidad, para luego fijar su vista nuevamente en su hijo, viendo como la energía de este estaba siendo drenada.

Goku no solía reaccionar de esa manera, siempre sabía que Gohan se podía defender de cosas, pero esto no era nada usual en realidad, pues a su hijo le estaban drenando su energía de apoco, lo que le estaba haciendo gruñir, aunque claro, el omega como siempre sorprendió a todos cuando aquella especie de tetera se despendió del cuello de Gohan y Vegeta corrió rápidamente a ver al chico que estaba tendido sin energía en el cuadrilátero.

Nadie del público entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Primero habían visto la masacre que había sufrido la hija de Mr. Satán, el campeón mundial, siendo que Videl había terminado gravemente herida hasta que el beta le había dado una de las semillas del ermitaño que había traído su padre, pero ahora el mismo chico estaba tendido sin energía mientras aquellos dos idiotas se escapaban sin más volando.

— Arregla esto — La voz del omega llamó la atención de Kibito, aquel ser que era el guardaespaldas de Kaio-Shin, que miraba todo más alejado, intentando explicar al alfa enfadado lo que había ocurrido con su cachorro. — ¿Acaso eres sordo? Arregla la energía de Gohan.

Le gruñó molesto, mirando a ese idiota, necesitaban seguir a los demás para ver que pretendían. Maldita sea, sólo había aceptado ir a aquel lugar para que Amarant se divirtiera un poco y jugara, lo que al niño le agradaba hacer, pero ahora estaban involucrados en algo más grande.

Aquel ser de tez rojita asintió y se acercó a Gohan, poniendo una mano en su pecho para finalmente devolver la energía a su ser, al menos algo de la energía que le había sido robada a aquel beta, que jadeó demasiado confundido.

—

Cuando habían estado golpeando a Videl de aquella manera había querido ir a detenerlo, saltar de entre el público para defender a la que había sido la amiga de su hermano durante esos años, siendo que Bulma lo había tomado de una mano y Chi-Chi de la otra, logrando que se quedara en su puesto.

— Tranquilo, Amarant, ya verás que tu hermano hará algo — Le había dicho Chi-Chi acariciando su cabello con suavidad, algo que logro que el beta se calmara. Sí bien la mujer no había sido demasiado dada al hecho de que su esposo la abandonara hace tantos años, aquellos había quedado en el pasado, ella había continuado su vida y se encontraba bien con su hijo, disfrutaba de ver a ese pequeño de vez en cuando, aunque podía ser la misma imagen de Vegeta.

El beta se calmó un poco mientras veía aquella pelea, que finalmente terminó con Videl bastante lastimada a decir verdad.

— ¿Creen que Videl estará bien? — Preguntó con suavidad el niño, mirando a los amigos de sus padres, que lucían igual de impactados por aquel combate, siendo que únicamente le tomó la mano a la pequeña hija de Krillin, para calmarla de igual manera, pues la pequeña rubia se había puesto nerviosa.

— Sí, seguro que sí, ya veras, Amarant — Bulma le sonrió a aquel niño, acariciando su cabello, buscando que estuviera tranquilo, siendo que finalmente aquello fue pasando hasta el combate de Gohan, aunque claro, eso no fue mejor.

Ahora fueron Amarant y Bulma quienes debieron parar a Chi-Chi, para que la mujer no fuera al cuadrilátero a ayudar a su hijo, siendo que Bulma pudo ver de reojo como Piccollo estaba de igual manera con Goku, que se veía determinado a parar aquello.

Todo estaba saliendo de manera realmente mal de lo que habían pensado que podría ser en realidad. Todos habían ido a pasar un día tranquilo, reír en el torneo y cosas así, pero ahora era distinto.

Cuando lograron parar a la morena, vieron como aquellos guerreros levantaban el vuelo, marchándose de ahí, siendo que se sorprendió al ver a su padre parar frente a él con un gesto serio en su rostro.

— Amarant, quiero que te quedes con Bulma — Le dijo con seriedad Vegeta, para sin más emprender el vuelo donde ninguno sabía en realidad, sólo siguiendo aquellos sujetos que habían atacado a Gohan, dejando a sus amigos en las gradas bastante desconcertados.

—

Volaba con fuerza tras esos sujetos, claro, lo suficiente para no ser descubierto, pero estaba realmente fastidiado por lo que había ocurrido. Sí a Amarant se le hubiera permitido entrar en el torneo de los adultos, estaba seguro que hubieran atacado a su cría sin miramientos, lo cual lo sacaba un poco de sus casillas.

— Vegeta — La voz del alfa llamó su atención, aún si iban volando a una velocidad en que el viento sonaba fuerte contra sus oídos, se detuvo un poco cuando el alfa pidió su atención, haciendo únicamente un sonido que indicaba que lo estaba escuchando. — No lograremos nada si vas tan rápido, únicamente dirás nuestras posiciones.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua ante el comentario del alfa, pues sabía que tenía razón sobre aquel tema, se darían cuenta de su presencia y el ataque sufrido al beta y su amiga quedaría sin respuestas, por lo cual simplemente bajó la velocidad de su vuelo, comenzando a escuchar la historia que finalmente el Kaio tenía para compartir con ellos, un poco tarde, pero era mejor que nada realmente.

—

El torneo se vio suspendido durante media hora, después de todo se habían marchado bastantes participantes, por no decir su mayoría, siendo que el pequeño beta veía desde donde estaba sentado el cuadrilátero, suspirando con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que mis papás estarán bien, Bulma? — Le preguntó a la mujer que estaba a su lado, aquella mujer que siempre había estado presente en su vida y ahora le sonreía con suavidad, casi como evitando que el chico tuviera malos pensamientos.

Desde el ataque de Frezzer que nada realmente había ocurrido en sus vidas, por lo cual la ponía un poco ansiosa lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante, pero si había alguien que podría resolverlo era Goku, de eso estaba segura.

— Claro, querido, ya verás como volverán y nos explicaran todo lo que ha pasado y la razón de por qué se marcharon — De verdad quería creer eso, no sólo por el niño, sino por el bien de todos.

Pero claro, aquel torneo, como en todos los que habían participado desde que Goku era un niño serían algo especial en realidad, algo que marcaría bastante las vidas en general de la población.

Una nueva amenaza, que crecía desde bajo la tierra, esperando ser despertada gracias a una energía.


	3. Maldad

— Entonces un hechicero quería despertar a un demonio de destrucción, porque son tan inútiles que nunca se habían asegurado que aquel mago no tuviera descendencia, ¿cierto? — Habló como si nada el omega luego de escuchar toda la maldita historia sobre el mago Bibidi y su hijo Babidi —siendo este un mal juego de palabras según su propia opinión—.

Pudo sentir la exclamación sorprendida del namekiano y del enano, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo mientras seguía volando. Gohan se había quedado más atrás, porque su amiga había terminado por seguirlos, junto con Kibito, siendo que únicamente escuchaban lo que iba ocurriendo.

Básicamente tenían que destruí a un ser que seguía con vida por la irresponsabilidad y la poca autoridad que parecía tener el Kaio.

— No fue así como ocurrió, Vegeta, no tengo poca autoridad — Le habló aquel ser de peinado de mohicano haciendo que el omega gruñera al notar que estaba leyendo su mente.

— No te metas en mi maldita mente, sino ese tal Buu será el menor de tus problemas — Le gruñó como si nada mientras seguían volando detrás del rastro de energía de aquellas dos marionetas.

— Sí ese tal Buu era tan aterrador, ¿por qué no hiciste nada cuando mataste al padre de Babidi? — La pregunta del alfa sorprendió un poco al Kaio, que sí bien hubiera esperado esa pregunta de cualquier otro, la había hecho el saiyayin más alto.

— No era tan sencillo, podríamos haber roto el sello por accidente, además estábamos aliviados, los humanos apenas comenzaban a caminar, nunca hubieran llegado a donde estaba Buu — Les gruñó como explicación, estaba siendo cuestionado y mucho, pero bueno quizás hizo mal las cosas, pero se había relajado, no había podido evitarlo.

Sólo siguieron volando sin volver a mencionar nada más esperando encontrar finalmente aquel lugar donde verían a aquel brujo.

—

— ¿Crees que mis papás estarán bien? — Preguntó con suavidad a Bulma mientras ambos cargaban los refrescos y comida que la mujer había sugerido que fueran a comprar para pasar un poco los nervios después de todo, siendo que ahí se encontraba comiendo un algodón dulce, que no quería del todo por su preocupación.

¿Y si solamente iba a ver qué ocurría con sus padres? No podía ser tan malo y podría tener cuidado si algo sucedía.

— Ellos estarán bien, Amarant, tus papás son fuertes, ya lo sabes — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa intentando hacer que el niño estuviera también más tranquilo, aunque ella de igual forma estaba ansiosa, es decir, hace años que no ocurría algo como eso, desde Frezzer.

Deseo creer, al igual que el pequeño beta, que todo estaría bien.

—

Se habían confiado, esa había sido la verdad, siendo que por esa razón Kibito —que los había terminado por alcanzar junto con Gohan luego de que Videl volviera al torneo a explicar la situación que estaba ocurrido— había terminado muerto a manos de Dabla y Krillin junto con Picollo vueltos piedra, esperando ser rescatados finalmente. Eso no iba nada como lo habían pensado en realidad, iban demasiado mal preparados para aquello, sólo siendo guiados por un Kaio que era bastante pesimistas sobre todas las situaciones.

Terminaron por entrar a la nave, donde un ser de aspecto extraño, les dijo que debían combatir para llegar al final de la nave, donde estaba ese demonio, Majin Buu.

Aquel ser le resultaba bastante molestoso a Vegeta, haciendo alarde de su velocidad, que no era nada especial para él después de todo, siendo que él sería el primer contrincante.

— Ya cállate y déjame pelear en paz — Le gruñó al Kaio que decía algo de qué cómo iba a luchar solo, siendo que únicamente ignoró aquello.

Su lado de príncipe, ese lado orgulloso, estaba ansioso por pelear si debía ser sincero, pues quería mostrar de lo que era capaz, como era tan fuerte como su alfa y no era una persona que debían proteger, como sugería a cada momento aquel momento dios, que no hacía nada especial a su visión en general.

Comenzó a pelear, no con todo su poder, pues había visto que no era necesario. Las patadas y maniobras de su contrincante le parecían algo demasiado lento, quizás en comparación a sus entrenamientos con Kakarotto que también veía el resultado obvio de aquella batalla, teniendo sus brazos cruzados en una pose relajada.

Pero fue ahí cuando el escenario cambio.

Por la magia del mago habían sido transportados a otro planeta, que lo hizo mirar a su alrededor curioso. La gravedad era un poco mayor que en la Tierra, pero bueno, nada mayor a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, de hecho era demasiado baja en sí, siendo que únicamente se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Este escenario no será un problema para Vegeta? — Preguntó el Kaio y aquello lo hizo bufar simplemente. — ¿No debería ayudar a su omega, Goku?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre del omega hirviera, siendo que el que pagó aquellas palabras por parte de un Kaio que había estado preocupado por el resultado, había sido aquel pobre diablo que creía ser fuerte y rápido, que termino hecho polvo por un ataque del omega.

— Escúchame bien insecto. No soy el omega de nadie, ¿entendido? — Le gruñó con fuerza al Kaio. Debió suponer que alguien que tenía una noción de lo que eran los alfas y los omegas diría alguna tontería así.

Estaba demasiado molesto, por todo, sólo quería volver a su hijo, a su pequeña cría y que él no tuviera que enfrentarse a Majin Buu, ni nada. Los demás terrícolas le importaban un demonio —excepto quizás por los amigos del alfa—, pero toda aquella situación estaba haciendo que un odio que había creído olvidado finalmente volviera a nacer de él y su corazón se obscureciera un poco más por el odio.

—

El torneo de las artes marciales término de una forma un poco extraña, para los acompañantes de Goku, que veían como Lazuli había sido derrotada por el nombrado Mister Satan, que volvía a coronarse campeón del mundo a pesar de que habían visto fuerzas poderosas ese día.

Amarant no entendió del todo y había dicho, luego de que acabo el combate, que iría al baño, pero al sentir la presencia de Videl cerca, le dio más curiosidad de la que un niño puede soportar en realidad y voló hacía la que era la amiga de su hermano.

Ella de cierta forma se veía agotada por el vuelo, pero al verlo le sonrió y le contó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Entonces mis padres se enfrentaran a un mago poderoso? — Era básicamente lo que había terminado por comprender en realidad, siendo que únicamente Videl le asintió.

— Iré a contarle a los demás, ¿sí? Creo que tus padres querrían que te quedaras junto con Bulma y con Chi-Chi — Le comentó la muchacha viendo preocupada al pequeño hermano de su amigo, si bien había visto que podían ser fuertes, igual le preocupaba un poco todo.

— ¡Tengo que ir a verlos! — Sin más el pequeño beta salió volando por la dirección que había venido Videl, necesitaba encontrar a sus padres y ver que estuvieran bien, aquello iba a ser realmente demasiado.

—

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo. Kakarotto se había enfrentado a otro idiota y ahora, después de un buen rato de espera donde no podía destrozar la nave, porque el maldito Kaio insistía que eso despertaría a Majin Buu —todo parecía despertar a aquel ser terrible, pero la verdad prefería destruir todo hasta los cimientos para cuidar la vida de su cría— había aparecido finalmente Dabla, que se enfrentaría a Gohan.

Aquella pelea le molesto, porque sabía lo fuerte que podía ser Gohan, el niño siempre había tenido más poder del que de verdad mostraba, pero ahí estaba, siendo bastante igualado y no pudo más que gritar.

— ¡Acaba de una maldita vez con esto, Gohan! — Le gruñó mirando al chico, sin fijarse en la mirada que le daba el rey demonio.

— Vamos Vegeta, déjalo pelear tranquilo, lo está haciendo bastante bien — El alfa intentó calmar al omega, porque sabía lo mismo que él, que su hijo podría haber acabado fácilmente con Dabla, pero siempre había algo que paraba del todo su poder.

Pero claro, Dabla simplemente detuvo el combate haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido. ¿Qué era lo que iba a ocurrir ahora?

—

— ¿Dices que ese tiene maldad en su corazón? — Le preguntó el mago Bibidi, aquel ser de pequeña altura, al rey demonio, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que su señor preguntaba.

— Si bien no lo demuestra, su corazón tiene maldad, tiene rabia que está fomentando todo, además del miedo, no sé a qué teme realmente, pero es algo que se puede explorar — Comentó Dabla mirando como si nada la esfera de cristal del brujo.

— Oh, tienes razón, Dabla — Río alegre el brujo, comenzando a usar su magia en aquel hombre, en Vegeta.

—

— ¡Piensa que debemos terminar esto de una maldita vez, Gohan! Tu hermano y tus estúpidos amigos están en peligro y tú no utilizaste todo tu poder, podríamos haber terminado esto mucho antes — Le gruño bastante enojado sin poder evitarlo. Cada minuto dentro de aquella nave le ponía los pelos de punta, sentía que algo estaba realmente mal, siendo que quería acabar todo de una maldita vez.

Sin más junto poder en su mano para atacar la maldita compuerta y bajar de una vez por todas, necesitaba destruir todo eso, siendo que cuando el Kaio se puso para evitar que disparara no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

— Tú me importas un demonio y no tengo problema en deshacerme de ti sí eso significa bajar y acabar con todo esto — Le gruñó mientras le apuntaba aquel ser.

— Vegeta, ya basta, yo también estoy preocupado por Amarant, pero debemos esperar — Le termino por gruñir Goku, mirando nervioso a su pareja, a su omega. Sabía que era lo que le verdad preocupaba, lo que le tenía de ese humor de perros, el hecho de que la vida de Amarant pudiera verse en riesgo.

Vegeta había perdido todo una vez, su planeta, su raza, él y Amarant eran realmente lo que aquel omega tenía y que lo había hecho cambiar de aquel ser despiadado, de aquel pirata espacial a un hombre que se preocupaba por sus hijos, incluso cuando este enfermaba de un simple resfrío. Entendía el enojo del omega, pero no por eso apoyaría sus métodos.

— Maldita sea — Gruñó con fuerza y deshizo la bola de energía de su mano, para simplemente bufar con fuerza.

Se giró bastante molesto, intentando serenarse, cuando lo sintió. Un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, siendo su mente bombardeada con mil y una imágenes de lo que había hecho antes de llegar a la Tierra. Todas las personas que mató, todos los seres y planeta que destruyó, todo eso saliendo a flote, haciendo que su mente se perdiera poco a poco en un mar demasiado confuso de recuerdos, de ilusiones mezcladas. No sabía que estaba pasando, siendo que su poder incluso explotó.

Un gran poder que tenía su cuerpo, el cual aquel brujo quería utilizar para sus fines y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sí bien la maldad de ese corazón había ido amainando con el tiempo, ahí estaba siempre, fresca, para desenterrarla y poder usarla, porque él era el mago Bibidi y aquel asunto de sacar maldades a la luz era pan comido para él.


End file.
